


Don't Panic

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has something to tell Giles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Panic  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 162  
>  **Summary:** Buffy has something to tell Giles.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'don't panic' on my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for joss100

“Don’t panic.”

Giles turned various shades of green as he walked around the counter. “When someone says ‘don’t panic’ it almost guarantees the person they are talking to is going to panic.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them. “Okay, Buffy. What did you do?”

“Oh, I like that.” Buffy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Giles. “You just naturally assume it has something to do with me.”

He had the presence of mind to look contrite. “I’m sorry, Buffy. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Can I ask you a question first?”

A loud sigh escaped him. He really wished Buffy would just get on with it. “Of course.”

“How attached are you to your car?”

Cold chills rushed up and down his spine as his mouth dropped open. _Dear Lord. Please not his little red sports car._

Without another word Giles rushed out of the room with Buffy hot on his heels.


End file.
